looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whizzard of Ow
Whizzard of Ow is a 2003 Looney Tunes short directed by Bret Haaland. Plot In a magical battle between two different stereotypes of sorcerers (a short Gandalf-like wizard that holds the ACME Book of Magic in one hand and a staff in another, and an elegant but sombre Doctor Strange-like warlock with a black cat on his shoulder, they zap each other until they kill themselves in a final energy blast. Their possessions, escape unharmed but fall over the coyote, just as he was about to catch Road Runner, causing considerable pain to him (especially the cat, who viciously scratches his face out of fear). Coyote notices the book of magic and becomes delightfully happy, as he now has a new weapon against the Road Runner. *'1:' The first spell that Coyote tries is to turn the black cat into a feral beast. He succeeds, and the cat transforms into a black panther, but unfortunately, his beast proved to be too feral, and it quickly slices his belly into strips, fading Coyote like a balloon. *'2:' Coyote buys an ACME flying broomstick and, after some trial and error, begins to chase the Road Runner through air. However when he enter in a gloomy tunnel, Coyote mistakes his beeps (that were temporarily more deeper than the normal) with a horn of an approaching truck and suddenly changes his direction to the sky, only to be hit by two comets and get his broom "out of gas". He calls for help on his cell phone but gets a recording telling him that all the operators were busy. Then air resistance incinerates the phone. After a long drop, Coyote manages to stop his broomstick in the middle of air and lands safely, only to the Road Runner scare him from his back with his beeps off a cliff and leaving the poor Coyote to suffer gravity. *'3:' In his second spell, Coyote tries to turn himself into a giant, but much to his chagrin, the spell only affects his head, whose weight crushes his own body. *'4:' Coyote uses invisible ink to make a bomb transparent and disguise it like a crystal ball in order lure an unsuspecting Road Runner to his death. However, the fake crystal ball actually works and the Road Runner sees Coyote's future where he's caught in middle of a huge explosion...a future that quickly turns into reality when the bomb rolls straight to him. *'5:' In his third spell, Coyote learns levitation and uses his classical "seeds trap" to temporarily stop the Road Runner and smash him with a large rock. Unfortunately, the rock doesn't fall under his command, giving enough time for the Road Runner to finish his lunch and leave. After several unsuccessful attempts to makes the rock fall, Coyote leaves in disgust, only for the rock to follow and crush him. *'6:' In his last spell, Coyote once again tries to shapeshift the cat into another creature, and this time, into a pegasus to once again chase the Road Runner though air, but they inadvertently fly trough a load of poisonous snakes (prompting the pegasus to use the Coyote as a stick to get rid from them), and to make matters worse, the pegasus quickly turns into a flying carpet, and much to Coyote's anguish, they fly straight to a reserve of scorpions and to a field of cacti. The carpet is then turned into a monitor lizard (who promptly devours his snout), a lawnmower, and then into a white shark, and he and the Coyote land in a lake where the Coyote is viciously mauled by his familiar. And so it turns out that the cat's uncontrollable transformations were Road Runner's fault, who found the book of magic and decided to test its powers on the Coyote. He then turns a mailbox into a gracious and beautiful female roadrunner and the two leave, walking and holding "hands", while the Coyote is attacked by the shark. Notes * This cartoon was originally scheduled for theatrical release, but due to the box-office bomb of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, this plan was aborted and the cartoon was instead included as a special feature on the movie DVD, though prior to being released on DVD it premiered at Wal-Mart stores. This is also included on the movie Blu-ray. * This Coyote and Roadrunner short is notable for being the only one so far to use the real taxonomic names Geococcyx californianus (Greater Roadrunner) and Canis latrans (Coyote) instead of the usual pseudo-Latin names. * The cartoon's title is a play on the 1939 MGM feature film "The Wizard of Oz". * This is the first Coyote/Road Runner short produced in 16:9 widescreen, as well as the first 2D-animated Looney Tunes short produced using digital ink-and-paint as opposed to traditional cel animation. * This was the first Coyote/Road Runner produced after the death of the characters' creator Chuck Jones. * When Wile E. Coyote gets scared off a cliff by Road Runner, the canyon background seen during his fall is a redrawn version of the Hopalong Casualty canyon. Gallery Coyote phone intercept message.jpg female roadrunner.jpg| It always helps a picture to have a romantic ending File:Gif_(5).gif|The canyon fall gag in this cartoon Category:Road Runner Cartoons Category:2003 Category:Shorts Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons animated by Crystal Chesney Category:Cartoons with film editing by David L. Bertman Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Timothy J. Borquez Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Tress MacNeille